Death befalls
by YLCourt
Summary: Death befalls to all. Read the last moments of them as we near the end of the series. A fan's take on their end.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

What goes on in the mind of an Uchiha who lies unconscious on the floor after having a sword stabbed right into his heart? A mysterious woman appears to bring a memory to him… a dream that would set his heart right to where it rightly belongs.

He dreamt to bring his friend back to Konoha, he dreamt to become a Hokage who could save his beloved village. Nonetheless, he was helpless against death, death of his mate, a friend, his love, his companion, though he survived.

She thought she loved him. She thought she loved him not. But who was to say a girl's heart could not change due to the passage of time? And circumstances slowly poked deep into her heart and she felt a feeling of tenderness towards him. His kindness, thoughtfulness and strength mesmerized her. And when she thought she was just saying she loved him to fool herself, she then realised, albeit later, that that was double fooling herself. She was too hurt by him and the heart started to lean towards the other.

And in the end even in the moment of her death, she wondered if she really loved him. But she was satisfied she managed to save him.

The tragedy of Team Seven from Konoha - Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.


	2. Mother and Brother

**Mother and Brother:**

_*beware of spoilers ahead*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his other supporting characters, just this fanfic idea alone._

_A/N: Definitely different from canon. This is my own interpretation of events before the manga chapters ever came out! This is a fan fiction, not the actual story or I should be earning millions by now. I am not Masashi Kishimoto, just a fan of Naruto._

"Sasuke…"_  
_

As his eyelashes fluttered, he felt numb all over his body.

However, an unfamiliar voice kept on reverberating through his mind, keeping his conscious mind on a high alert. He also started to see light entering his eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke blinked rapidly, the sensation somehow familiar to him… as if he had went through such an experience before.

He looked around him and the surroundings looked different from what he remembered before he lost his consciousness. He was stabbed through his heart…

'So? Where am I?' Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Was it a girl?" Sasuke heard an unfamiliar female voice asking the question and he turned around, eyes wide as he saw who were standing in the middle of a street in Konoha.

"Mother?" He called out hesitantly, seeing the back of his Mother carrying an infant in her arms and showing it to another woman… who was pregnant.

"It's a boy," His mother answered and then his mind clicked to understanding at the answer his mother gave to the other woman's question of who the infant was, "It's Sasuke."

He felt his usually frozen heart skip a beat as he heard his mother spoke of her wish for what she hoped for him to become, "… he will grow up to be a strong and fine shinobi."

He then heard his mum calling the other woman as "Kushina" and asking the latter if she had decided on a name for the child she would give birth to in a short while.

"His name will be Naruto. You'll be classmates, Sasuke, so be friends, okay?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened a fraction before darkness fell before him.

When he opened his eyes once more, the profile of a woman with shoulder length red hair stared down at him and his eyes widened a fraction more before the woman crashed him into her chest in a bold hug.

"Thank goodness you are alive," Karin cried out, hitting the ground just beside Sasuke with more force than intended; the ground shook in response. The girl blushed beet red, her face turning out as red as her hair as she turned her face away from the rogue ninja in her arms.

Sasuke struggled to sit up and pressed a hand at his chest, his brow raising up in thought. Was he not supposed to be dead, killed by Uchiha Madara?

"What happened?" Sasuke asked Karin whose lips trembled as she spoke, "Sakura… the konoichi who saved me after you stabbed me… is dead… I couldn't save her… I owe her my life."

Uzumaki Karin stared into the distance, her lost memory returning to her bit by bit by this tragic turn of events.

Sasuke looked down numbly, unable to believe what he had heard from Karin but then he noticed a symbol slowly starting to form on the back of Karin's right hand, the symbol slowly covering up one of the many bite marks on her skin.

The Uzumaki symbol.

He looked at her in shock though not showing it visibly on his face. He looked indifferent, just a tint of curiosity in the depth of his onyx eyes.

"We have to go." Karin stood up, pointing to the direction of a huge mass of chakra building up a distance away.

"Rage is driving him crazy. And we cannot afford him to go berserk or he could be more of a trouble to handle than Madara." Karin spoke without haste, and the man on the ground took a closer look at Karin, noticing her hand looking different than usual. Her body was trembling mildly as well, her other hand clenched into a tight fist; shaking, as she looked down on the ground.

He stood up as well, and stared at the same distance as the girl before him.

The two were then gone in a flash.

_Call for reviews: Please do review! Reviews motivate us to write. OR our story is simply horrible to read. Point that out to me please, just the constructive ones though... so that I know how to write better..._

Should I continue with this story?


	3. Pink hair, Green Eyes, No more

**Pink hair, Green Eyes, No more:**

_Disclaimer: Again, I do not claim to own the characters of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, and any supporting characters in this fanfic, just this fanfic idea alone._

If Chiyo of Sunagakure was still alive, she would have remarked how coincidental the same fate have happened to Haruno Sakura as she used her own body to shield another from injury… death.

Her body lay limp against another man with blonde hair underneath her, his clear blue eyes wide open in disbelief while her green eyes lost its usual lustre to stare emptily ahead. However, her lips were upturned and set in a grin, even as her emerald eyes looked dead to the world.

No words came from his lips as he trembled under her weight, tears flowing freely from his eye sockets.

The air was deadly calm, as if a calm before the storm.

A black rod stuck out from her back, staining her back with crimson blood where it connected with her body. Two trails of blood came down from her lips and yet she looked so at ease, the diamond shape on her forehead slowly fading away into oblivion and the heat of her body diminishing quickly.

The foe who threw the staff at Sakura stood a distance away, glaring at Sakura's back as rage settled in his eyes. He growled lowly, taking a step forward.

However, that's when something in the blonde haired man snapped. A sudden build-up of chakra came from Uzumaki Naruto's being and Uchiha Madara stopped mid-way.

Intense pain erupted from his stomach and the villain dropped onto his knees, clutching his stomach that felt like there were a thousand knives stabbing into his flesh. He raised his head with utmost difficulty, squinting to see dark red chakra emanating from the other shinobi – seemed like residue of Kurama's life force was still in him.

If Sakura was still alive, she would have yelped at the pain of Naruto's chakra skimming the surface of her skin, peeling them off due to his corrosive chakra.

The former Jinchuriki of Kurama frowned slightly as he then lay the female in his arms onto the ground gently, closing her eyes with his fingers that trembled. When the tremble stopped, he looked at Madara with his red rimmed eyes, a huge scowl growing on his face.

It was then the build-up of chakra from his body expanded at an alarming speed, touching Madara's still trembling form and wrapping its deathly grip around the latter… seems like even Rinnegan's power in Madara was unable to save him from Naruto's agonized fury.

Madara cried out wordlessly then, feeling as if his life force was being sucked away by the other shinobi's form. Instinct kicked in and Sasanoo appeared from his form, albeit fleetingly to help him gain a respectable distance from Naruto. Vile red chakra continued to leak from his body, Naruto having gained a connection to it and Madara had to make a quick decision to save himself.

His plan was still underway, after all.

With a grunt, he totally released the vile red chakra that belonged to Kurama that he absorbed from his body and it rushed back to Naruto, a mixture of agony, hatred and sorrow filling up his entire being that made the Kyuubi's chakra even more evil than before. The chakra surrounding him in his sage mode no longer orange in colour but more like crimson red, just as it looked like when he had little control over Kyuubi before.

His love was gone with the death of the woman he had feelings for ever since they were young till now. And his mother could be disappointed in her son losing that love of his for his love, though she would understand.

Only with the death of Sakura could Naruto truly understand the power she held over him. He had always believed he had the strength to overcome his hatred and come to forgive but now he found it truly hard to forgive Madara for ripping away Sakura's existence from his life. He also started to question his own strength at his inability to bring her back to life; his hatred for Madara being so great that all he could only see now was Madara's lifeless form in his hands.

He felt he could truly understand the feelings of Nagato in his quest for revenge only now, just like his thoughts of hatred devouring his logical thinking and kind strong nature.

_A/N: Next chapter… Conclusion._


End file.
